Begin Again
by Mariss95
Summary: AU. Oliver is a college professor and Felicity is his student


Here goes another one-shot, this time AU, inspired by this prompt an anon sent on tumblr:

"_Oliver is a college professor and felicity a student"_

Hope you like it!

* * *

**BEGIN AGAIN**

College was turning out better that she had predicted, and she had expected a lot. Her knack with computers was celebrated rather than laugh upon, like it had been on high school. Sure, it was the first week of the second semester but the next four years looked really promising. Everything was going exactly as she thought it would, this semester looking as uncomplicated as the last.

That was until Friday came along, and with it Criminology class.

She had been looking forward to it and took a seat at the front row, as she usually did. This was the hardest class in her program but she was quite certain she would pass it with flying colors if she paid attention.

Still as the doors opened and a handsome man who didn't look older than thirty settled at the professor's desk she was rendered speechless. He had striking features, slight stubble and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. And then he spoke, a warm, deep voice that was as entrancing as his gaze.

_Oliver Queen_. She had heard of him, having even read one of his books about profiling the year before, so she already had an admiration for the man, even when he was simply a name in a worn-out book. But she didn't know he looked like _that_. He didn't look like a writer, professor or a detective, not even like the attractive ones on TV; he was even better.

He had begun to explain the material they would be working with, which she had already bought and started to go through, so she allowed herself to study him instead. His velvety voice filled her ears sending warmth all through her body. There was something deeply captivating in the way he carried himself around the room, with an ease and confidence, without being cocky. She noticed his hands, large but controlled, his movements paced but deliberate. She looked down at her own hands, thinking of how small they were in comparison.

She was startled as everyone started moving, the sound of books and bags opening filled the air. The lesson was starting. She shook herself awake from her daydreaming and took out her laptop, putting all her effort on paying attention to what he was saying and not the way his lips moved.

It had been an invigorating hour. He was even smarter than she thought from his book, his insights and thought process deeply interesting. She found herself smiling at his comments, titillated by the way he wove a thread of sentences, one remarkable thought after another. A few times she got lost in his eyes, in the swift way his thin lips moved breathing out word after word; so much so that she neglected to take notes at times, struggling to catch up with his rapid pacing when she realized she had dozed off on him.

He was going over the first chapter of their text book, asking questions as he went through the topics, and answering them himself, not expecting anyone to know the answers. That's when she had let it slip out.

Her eyes darted through the screen, fingers rapidly tapping the keys to write down everything he had said when suddenly the room went silent. She looked up and found his blue eyes fixed on her. A quick look around revealed almost everyone else was staring at her as well.

"That is correct" he said, eyes wide open, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh no. Did I say that out loud?" she muttered, more to herself. She heard a chuckle to her side, as panic rose within her. Her brain had the terrible habit of making her voice her thoughts, even before she could process what was happening.

"What's your name?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to the angry stares that were thrown her way.

"Felicity. Smoak" she stuttered, not sure if due to being in the spotlight or to those blue eyes locked on hers.

"Felicity" he repeated, as if savoring her name. It sure sounded better in his husky voice. He gave her a warm smile and then turned to the rest of the class, getting their attention again "Seems like someone has paid attention. What Miss Smoak here said means…" he went on as she sank into her seat, wishing she was invisible, but at the same time relishing in the fact he now knew her name.

The rest of the lesson flew by, his speech entrancing her in a way few professors could do. She had put away her stuff and was walking up the stairs when a familiar voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Miss Smoak?" he called out. She turned around and silently approached him when he signaled her with his hand.

"Felicity" she breathed, the words leaving her lips before she could stop them.

"Sorry?" an inquisitive eyebrow raised at her.

"Felicity is better. Miss Smoak makes me feel like I'm in trouble"

Oliver chuckled under his breath.

"Felicity then" he said, giving her a warm smile. "You've been doing the readings advised on the programs, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir" she replied mechanically and winced when it dawned on her. _Sir? Way to make him feel old._

He simply grinned broadly, amused by her humor. "What are you majoring in?"

"Computer forensics" she stated. He raised his eyebrows at her answer.

"Normally computer forensics choose Homested's class over mine. He is certainly more lenient than I am."

"Well, I like a challenge" she said flirtatiously, surprised at how easy the words rolled off her lips. A pregnant pause followed her answer as both felt tension fill the air.

"Good" he broke the silence, blue eyes fixed on hers. "I'm looking forward to see what you got". The intensity of this stare coupled with his gravelly voice made her shiver. His eyes darkened, if she had to say. "You were great today"

"Thank you, eh…" she hesitated, searching for the right way to approach this.

"Oliver" he exhaled, raising a hand for her to shake. "Call me Oliver". She looked at his open palm for a few seconds, the one she had been studying just a mere hour before, and then raised her own giving him a steady shake. She was right; her hand looked tiny and dainty enveloped in his callous one, still it felt like the perfect fit.

"It was great to finally meet you" she whispered, drawing her hand back, missing his warmth instantly.

"Finally?" he quipped.

She froze, trying to find a way to phrase her answer without sounding like a stalker. "I read one of your books last year; the one on profiling. I was looking forward to meeting you when I signed on this class. I loved the book, just didn't know you were going to be like this." At his raised eyebrow she went on, words tripping from her mouth. "I mean, I didn't know what you looked like or anything. I have the habit of not researching on authors. If you ask me it ruins the illusion. One time I met my childhood hero and she turned out to be terribly disappointing. Not that you have, or that I believe you will, because you were great!" she finished, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Well I hope I don't disappoint you then" he quipped, a smile tugging up his lips. She sighed, gladly surprised to see he seemed amused by her rambling.

A silent minute stretched between them as both hesitated what to do next. Felicity made the choice, knowing if she stayed in his presence any longer she would surely further embarrassed herself.

"I should go"

"You should. It was nice meeting you, Felicity" he said and gave her a warm smile. He was handsome all the time, but right then she decided a smiling Oliver Queen was her favorite.

"You too, Oliver" she breathed, liking the way his name rolled off her tongue.

She walked away, trying to return her breathing to a normal rhythm, goose bumps still on her skin. Oliver stood by his desk smiling, his eyes trained on her until she disappeared through the door.

Neither able to foreshadow what was to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading! As always, encouragement or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
